Quand le temps de la fraicheur disparait
by Gibay
Summary: L'automne de la vie, un chalet dans le nord, savoir accepter l'inévitable


**Quand le temps de la fraicheur disparait**

**Chapitre 1**

Jacques Harnois venait tout juste de stationner sa voiture dans le grand souterrain sous le centre hospitalier quand un infirmier qui le connaissait bien, le croisa.

« Oh Jacques, votre papi vous attends avec impatience aujourd'hui je l'ai aidé à préparé sa valise, il est vraiment très en forme, vous aurez une belle semaine avec lui. ».

« Merci François j'suis désolé d'être en retard, mais tu l'sais, si je ne termine pas tout avant de partir, on risque de me téléphoner et papi déteste que je travaille quand nous partons en vacances. »

« Oh je sais, je sais allez bonne vacances »

François salua Jacques Harnois de la main et se dirigea prestement vers sa voiture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme il était rare de voir des petits-fils avec des boulots aussi demandant que celui de Jacques Harnois, prendre le temps de venir chercher le grand-père pour passer une semaine complète dans un chalet dans le nord.

Jacques avait pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 6e étage. La réception fut chaleureuse, papi était assis sur le grand canapé orange brulé, sa valise à ses cotés, ses lunettes sur le nez il lisait un magazine de sport.

« Jacques, enfin ! » L'homme âgé utilisa le bras du canapé de cuir pour le soutenir alors qu'il tentait de se mettre debout.

« Veux-tu bien attendre un moment, papi Ian. Je vais aller signer les documents de sortie. Allez, restes ici un peu ». Le ton de Jacques était empreint de douces caresses vocales. Il se pencha et glissa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'ainé, l'effleurant à peine.

*/*/*/*

Il y avait peu de voitures sur l'autoroute du nord à cette heure du jour, en ce mardi matin d'automne. Jacques avait inséré un minidisque dans la fente musicale, une mélodie bien rythmée avait débuté.

« Baisse le son Jack, s'il te plait ! »

Jack mis en marche le circuit automatique et la voiture se glissa soudainement sur la quatrième voie. Il tourna son siège vers Ianto, le regardant avec tendresse.

« Ça va mon Ianto ? »

« Tu m'as manqué. Le temps passe lentement et depuis le décès de Caroline, je reçois peu de visiteurs. » Ianto hésita. « Je ne me plains pas Jack, mais tu me manques. »

« Je sais mon beau, je sais. Je m'ennuie de toi terriblement aussi. Nos conversations journalières ne me suffisent pas. As-tu réfléchi comme je t'ai demandé ? »

« Plus tard Jack, lorsque nous arriverons au chalet. Allez, reprends le volant, tu adores conduire et moi, je vais dormir un peu. »

Ianto appuya sur les deux larges boutons sur la porte et son siège se transforma en petit lit confortable Jack saisit la couverture sur le banc arrière et couvrit les jambes de son amant, lui caressa la cuisse avec tendresse au passage.

Ianto ferma les yeux.

Jack le fixa. Les années n'avaient pas été tendre pour son gallois, malgré tous les traitements que Torchwood avaient couverts. Ianto avait fêté son quatre-vingt-dix-septième anniversaire dernièrement Jack l'avait emmené en croisière dans le sud. Il marchait relativement bien, pour un homme qui avait subi deux replacements des hanches et des genoux qui avait été torturé brutalement dans la cinquantaine et avait du passer deux ans sur le dos avant de subir une opération expérimentale qui avait réparé sa colonne. Longtemps, pour maintenir les apparences, Ianto avait subi des chirurgies plastiques de toutes sortes, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être le père de Jack. Mais on ne luttait pas contre la nature. Aujourd'hui, il avait la peau aussi douce qu'un jeune bébé, mais cette peau était plissée, tellement plissée par l'usure du temps et glissait constamment vers le bas sa barbe se faisait rare, sa belle chevelure avait disparu depuis belle lurette et sa vision était souvent altérée par des failles majeures au plus profond de l'orbite de l'œil.

Pour Jack, il était toujours aussi beau.

**Chapitre 2**

« Ianto, Ianto ! », Jack remuait doucement le bras gauche d'Ianto. « On est arrivé ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Le vieil homme commençait à sortir de sa torpeur il avait un soupçon de bave aux coins des lèvres. Jack sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon et épongea le filet qui coulait, avec tendresse.

« Allez, réveilles-toi, on est arrivé au chalet ! ». Jack sortit de la voiture et se dirigea du coté passager, ouvrit la portière, aida Ianto à en sortir. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, saisit les deux sacs et la cane d'Ianto. Ianto lui fit un signe de la tête, il ne voulait pas sa cane.

« Papi Ian, si tu ne prends pas ta cane, nous n'irons pas en ballade ! » le ton moqueur de Jack était uniquement pour relancer Ianto les deux hommes connaissaient les limites d'Ianto et chacun devait accepter et respecter ces limites.

Ianto tendit la main, chevrotante, marquée du passage du temps et saisit sa cane il s'enligna vers la porte du chalet pendant que Jack verrouillait la voiture, et le suivit de près. Il guettait Ianto, laisserait tomber les bagages si le vieillard avait besoin de son aide. Mais Ianto, malgré son âge avancé, avait toujours sa fierté des meilleurs jours, et marchait lentement mais surement vers le patio de la porte d'entrée.

Quand Jack avait acheté ce chalet, il avait immédiatement fait entreprendre des travaux majeurs. Pas question de pentes, d'escaliers ou de marches pour son Ianto un pavé ferme, où la glace n'aurait pas prise, où la pluie n'altérerait la solidité de ces pas.

Ianto avait une clé dans le fond de ses poches, il ouvrit la porte et la laissa grande ouverte son ainé au visage si ferme, si jeune, le suivait de près. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la grande porte véranda du salon, la vue sur le lac Léon était colorée des lueurs de l'automne québécois. Ste-Marcelline était un coin paisible.

Ianto revint sur ses pas sur le canapé du salon, il y avait une large doudou, un cadeau de leur petite-fille Ariane. Il la prit dans ses mains et une larme glissa soudainement sur sa joue.

Jack s'en aperçut immédiatement et déposa les valises près du foyer Franklin et entoura son homme de ses deux bras forts.

« Ianto ? »

Ianto laissa Jack le bercer doucement. Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot.

Lilly-Rose, leur première petite-fille, l'ainée d'une autre génération, était décédée au printemps dans un accident d'auto tout bête – elle avait à peine 36 ans ses deux fils vivaient avec leur père et les deux hommes n'avaient plus de contacts avec eux.

« Jack, j'ai vécu trop longtemps. Tu dois me laisser aller. »

**Chapitre 3**

Jack avait préparé un repas facile, une belle soupe chaude et un poulet rôti, tendre et facile à digérer. Les deux hommes s'étaient emmitouflés après le souper et avaient pris place sur la véranda. Jack s'était collé tout près d'Ianto pour s'assurer qu'il conserve toute sa chaleur ; ils avaient admiré le coucher de soleil sur le lac. Puis, lorsque la fraicheur d'automne s'était mise à faire frissonner Ianto, Jack lui avait simplement tendu la main.

Jack mit quelques bûches de chênes dans le poêle Franklin et servit un whisky à Ianto.

« Tu es prêt à me dire ce qui se passe mon beau ? »

Ianto prit une longue gorgée du liquide ambré ; beaucoup trop rapidement, pensa Jack.

Puis le gallois, expatrié à Montréal depuis plusieurs décades, regarda son conjoint, son homme, son mari depuis bien avant l'expatriation. Torchwood avait refait surface, sous le même nom, mais sous une autre forme, avec d'autres équipiers à la fin des années 2020. L'équipe internationale s'était d'abord installé à New York mais les bombardements des groupes terroristes internes, les avait forcés à s'expatrier de nouveau. Montréal était bien situé sur la côte est nord-américaine, le bilinguisme y régnait ; le Canada était devenu une force capitalisme bien ancré. C'était d'ailleurs à Montréal qu'était né leur deuxième fille ; Jack avait insisté pour que leur famille soit biologique et leurs trois enfants, deux étant issus de Ianto, et le troisième de Jack, avait grandi au sein de leur amour, au courant de l'immortalité de l'un de leurs deux pères.

« Lilly-Rose me manque. Et maintenant, je ne verrais plus jamais les petits Henry et Denis. J'ai 97 ans mon amour ; j'ai bien vécu, j'ai combattu à tes côtés. Tu paies pour les meilleurs traitements médicaux ; tu acceptes que je passe pour ton papi ; j'acceptes de passer pour ton papi mais toi et moi, ne sommes plus égaux. Tu dors avec d'autres, tu ne t'engages envers personne ; tu as besoin de passion et d'amour. Je sais que tu dois vivre au grand jour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis ton passé maintenant Jack. »

Il y avait longtemps qu'Ianto ne s'était confié ainsi à son amant ; mais il y avait longtemps aussi qu'il n'avait baisé ensemble. Jack ne lui cachait rien ; il lui racontait même avec détails ses escapades sexuelles, en le caressant doucement, le bras …. Mais Ianto était incapable de réagir sexuellement aux avances - malgré les médicaments, malgré les traitements ; Ianto se laissait caresser, il aimait se faire toucher, il adorait que Jack ait encore ses élans de tendresses envers lui ; mais il refusait de se déshabiller devant Jack et portait depuis déjà une dizaine d'années des vêtements de nuits qui le couvrait le plus possible. Ianto refusait que Jack voie l'étendue du vieillissement sur son corps.

« Ianto, tu es ma vie »

Jack laissa couler librement ses larmes.

« Tu es ma vie, ma famille, mon passé et mon présent. Tu es mon homme Ianto. Tu dois accepter mon offre »

« Jack, je t'aime. » Ianto prit une seconde gorgée, plus lentement, ferma les yeux un instant.

« J'ai demandé à signer les consentements ; j'ai demandé qu'on me donne la pilule noire »

« Ianto. Non. Non, ne fais pas ça. Ianto ».

Ianto, dans un sursaut de vitalité, rare, précieux, saisit à bras-le-corps, son amant à la jeunesse figée, l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, de ses lèvres sèches, à l'odeur triste.

« Il est temps Jack. Il est temps. »

« Jack, tu dois me laisser aller. Tu dois vivre au grand jour, refaire complètement ta vie. »

Dans un élan de colère, rarement exprimé devant Ianto, Jack se mit à crier.

« Tu es ma vie, Ianto Jones. Tu as la santé, je t'ai demandé de revenir vivre avec moi. Avec moi, Ianto. Pas me quitter, pas mourir ! »

Ianto prit sa main droite et la posa délicatement entre les deux mains de Jack.

« Regarde ma main, Jack, regarde. Je suis un vieil homme, inutile, sans buts. Nos filles sont mortes et Lilly-Rose, l'ainée de nos petits-enfants. Quant à Tovey, il vit toujours à Cardiff, loin de nous, avec sa famille. Regarde ma main, regarde l'âge dans mes yeux, regarde mon amour, regardes-moi. Je ne peux plus t'aimer, je ne peux plus t'aider. Je suis un lourd fardeau et pourtant, je n'ai pas de regrets ; toi et moi, nous avons eu une belle vie, mené des combats, sauvez la planète si souvent »

Jack fixait, bêtement, la main d'Ianto. Ridée, plissée, marquée par l'âge, les blessures et l'arthrite. Il releva la tête, fixa les yeux qui avaient perdu leur bleu, leur vivacité, leur fraicheur. Il regarda l'homme devant lui, pas l'image de l'homme qu'il avait conservé depuis quelques décades déjà.

« Jack, tu dois faire l'amour avec une personne que tu aimeras, au grand jour ; pas en cachette, vitement, en passant à moi, en te disant, 'oh pas comme Ianto' »

Ianto retira sa main de celles de Jack.

« Regardes, tu as serré trop fort ; je n'ai plus de force moi ! Je dois partir ; tu vas recommencer en neuf, tu vas continuer de sauver la planète, tu vas aimer quelqu'un de jeune, de fort, peut-être un collègue avec qui tu pourrais tout partager. Tu auras la fraicheur au cœur, dans l'âme ; Jack tu dois aller de l'avant. Je dois partir. »

Jack pleurait doucement. Ianto se leva, se reversa un demi-doigt de whisky and se tournant vers Jack, lui tendit son verre.

« Ton archiviste, ton complice, ton mari a raison ; comme toujours. Allez bois. Je vais au lit, je suis fatigué ».

Jack renifla. Il prit le verre, l'avala d'une seule gorgée, renversant la tête.

Ianto ouvrit la porte de la chambre à coucher, la referma derrière lui.

Jack se leva, se dirigea vers la grande étagère de coin. Il saisit un album, le serra sur son cœur et repris place sur le canapé.

Les photos de leur mariage. Pages après pages. Puis celui des enfants – il les revit naitre, grandir, vieillir et partir … Partir avant Ianto. Partir ….

**Chapitre 4**

Au matin, Jack était toujours sur le canapé. Ianto sortit de la chambre à coucher, péniblement.

Il marchait difficilement, il n'aurait pas du boire la veille.

Il fixait du regard cet homme qu'il aimait toujours autant.

Il l'approcha doucement, utilisant sa cane pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Jack était assis, le dernier album sur les cuisses, celui des dernières images de cette dernière génération avec qui les contacts étaient impossibles.

Jack sursauta.

« Ianto ! »

« Jack, je passe la semaine avec toi. Tu m'offres le lac et le chalet et le soleil qui se couche tôt. Fais-moi à déjeuner. »

Jack sourit bêtement. Se levant, il tendit la main vers la joue d'Ianto, l'effleurant à peine.

« Toute la semaine mon Ianto ? »

« Toute la semaine ! »

Jack comprenait. Il acceptait maintenant.

« Ianto, j'ai faim, j'ai très faim. Que dirait d'une ballade d'auto cet après-midi ? On profiterait de la région. »

La semaine s'écoula trop vite. Les couchers de soleil, les brises légères du vent, les images sur l'écran ACL sur le grand mur du salon, avec comme sonorité agréable, les flammes savoureuses du poêle Franklin.

« Tu te souviens ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand ? »

« On avait bien rigolé lorsque »

« Tu t'étais vraiment fait tabasser cette fois-là ! »

Chaque jour, Ianto évoquait de nouveaux souvenirs, souvent depuis longtemps évanoui pour Jack chaque soir, Jack s'assurait qu'Ianto était bien confortable et au chaud dans le grand lit double de la chambre, il dormait dans le petit lit simple installé tout près. A tous les matins, Jack enlaçait Ianto avec tendresse.

Le dernier soir, avant le retour au boulot de Jack et le retour au complexe santé de Ianto, alors que la pluie tombait à boire debout à l'extérieur, Jack prépara un repas tout simple.

Ianto se versa un verre de whisky. Ce soir-là, le dernier, Ianto avait revêtu une chemise pourpre et un pantalon noir. Il s'avança près du système audio et appuya sur une combinaison spécifique pour lancer une mélodie douce.

« Jack, fais-moi danser ce soir. Une seule fois, quelques pas. »

Ianto enlaça Jack par la taille, Jack le soutenant fermement.

Ianto avait les genoux faibles et ne put tenir le rythme.

« Jack, bonne nuit. Merci. »

Ianto laissa Jack sur les dernières notes de la chanson, verrouilla la porte de la chambre à coucher derrière lui.

Jack se retira sur la véranda, s'avança vers le lac il fut détrempé complètement.

Quand l'orage s'enflamma, il resta seul, isolé, sous les eaux déferlantes. Il fit un demi-tour, regarda la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher.

« Bonne nuit Ianto. Merci. »

Au matin, Jack se réveilla sur le divan. Il prit contact avec les autorités du village. Et quitta le chalet. Il n'y revint que douze ans plus tard.

Il présenta ses souvenirs de vie antérieure à cette belle jeune femme, qui faisait maintenant partie de sa vie.

**Fin.**

.


End file.
